


No Need for that Pumpkin

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [107]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Relena might not be enjoying her lunch, but she is enjoying her drink.
Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/864484
Kudos: 6
Collections: GW Cockatil Fridays





	No Need for that Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February 14th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/190717022590/recipeseveryday-champagne-and-raspberry-ice.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**No Need for that Pumpkin** by luvsanime02

########

There are a lot of different reasons why Relena hates today, but she has to admit, the drinks are making up for some of it.

Not everything, because Relena is having a shitty day on top of a shitty week and a crappy month, but Relena closes her eyes and takes another sip of her drink, determined to enjoy this small moment while it lasts.

“So, Relena,” her mother says, and Relena resists the urge to scream for what feels like the hundredth time in the last hour, “any plans for tonight?”

Relena doesn’t have any plans. She doesn’t care that it’s Valentine’s Day or that she’s single. Her mother knows all this, but still feels the need to make Relena say all that out loud so that she can act scandalized.

Relena takes another second to savor the taste of her champagne and raspberry ice cream float, and then she calmly sets her flute down and faces her mother.

“No, I don’t have any plans,” she says simply, waiting for the shocked exclamation of dismay. Her mother will make just enough of a fuss to draw the attention of the other ladies attending this boring as hell lunch, and then all of them will coo over how sorry they are that Relena is alone, and how  _ dreadful _ that is when she’s not getting any younger, and how they think she’s just so  _ brave  _ for attending the lunch anyway.

Point is, Relena’s ready for the commotion. She doesn’t expect her mother to sit back looking smug instead. “Wonderful,” she declares, “I figured you’d say that.”

Apparently, Relena’s miscalculated. She picks up her glass again to hide her confusion. “Why did you ask?” she says. Anything to keep the conversation moving. It’ll be over sooner, that way.

Her mother leans over and grabs Relena’s hand, looking excited. “Did you know that the Stronham’s son is back home? He’s dashing and well-connected, and a partner in his father’s firm-”

“He’s a chauvinistic pig, and I wouldn’t date him if he paid me. Which he’d probably try to,” Relena says quietly but firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Her mother tries anyway. She frowns like Relena’s being a difficult child who won’t eat her vegetables for dinner. “Oh, Relena,” she says chidingly, “do be less difficult about these things. That young man is rich and handsome, and if you went to dinner, maybe you could charm him.”

Relena doesn’t roll her eyes, but it’s a close thing. Very close. She pointedly pulls her hand out of her mother’s grasp and drinks some more of her float. She gets a spoon and starts scraping up some of the raspberry sauce on the bottom of the glass and swirling it with some of the ice cream. It really is a very good drink.

“I don’t want to charm him,” Relena says, still feeling calm, if annoyed. No matter what her mother thinks, Relena isn’t a child. She refuses to get too upset. “I don’t even want to speak to him, so I’m not going to.”

Her mother sighs artfully, like she’s carrying the world on her shoulders. “What are you going to do with yourself?” she asks softly. “You’re throwing away all of your chances at a happy life.”

Relena snorts, not bothering to hide it or try to sound delicate. She doubts that dating some asshole would ever make her happy. “I’m happy now,” she points out. And she is. Relena may not be dating anyone, and she may not have a lot of free time, but she’s doing her best and that’s enough. That’s more than enough.

“If you say so, dear,” her mother says, looking as though she doesn’t believe Relena at all, but that’s alright. Relena doesn’t need her mother’s approval. She finishes the rest of her drink and listens to the mindless chatter going on around her, and Relena contents herself with the fact that this whole ordeal will be over with soon and she’ll be able to get back to her own life and to what matters to her.

Relena’s life isn’t what her mother wants for her, but it’s what Relena wants for herself, and that’s what counts.


End file.
